wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dune
I see others fly Watching from below But my head is not hung low For I may not have wings But my heart still sings Full with Freedom And though they swear They cannot wear '' ''The heavy badge of air As I do ---- Reference Ref by me ---- My wings are naught But my heart is hot Beating with burning passion'' My legs are as much freedom as your wings Appearance COLORS: Dune is a pale sandy colored dragon with a tall frill, tipped with rusty orange, along with random splotches of rust-colored scales, he has bright green eyes with an olive rim. BUILD: His build is tall, lean, and muscular, perfect for running, jumping, and swimming. He has a long tail, and with longer tough claws, which stay strangely sharp, he is a pretty skilled fighter, with fast reflexes needed, since he has no breath weapon nor tail barb. OTHER: He has the literal most generic sandwing name XD Racing through the sands Swift as flying over lands '' ''Find me content Is my pure intent '' Personality Dune is a laid back, dragon, he refuses to give up, and won't let much stop him. Having no breath weapon, he makes up for in by his skills with claws, which are sharpened by the sands when he runs, he is pretty quick witted, and will honestly be the one to walk up to a stranger crying and hug them. ''I seek love To make me soar not on wings But on our hearts reservoir History Dune was born to a family of sand sifters, basically, a group of Dragons who would deliver messages all over the kingdom, but when he was born, without wings, and almost no way to defend himself, they realized that their family legacy was shifted, and with the weight on this small defenseless dragonet. They didn't give up though, although he has an older sister, Sunstrak, she has no real interest in the family business, but she sticks around purely for dune. Dune raced every day, getting faster and faster, becoming stronger, his family sends him small missions, which he completed with flying colors (heh flying). Sunstreak raced him on foot, till he was much too fast when she switched to racing on wings. One day Dune arrived before she did, skidding to a halt, he watched dumbfounded as a little ways away, was Sunstreak, he had beaten her and wasn't even breathing hard. This made Sunstreak Immensely proud, and The sand sifters accepted that even without wings Dune was thoroughly one of them, from tail tip to the tip of his snout. With more and more time, his stamina grew, and his speed gradually grew aswell. the sky so blue and sand so perfect they blur together with such purpose creating my tunnel my escape that takes me to another place Relations Sunstreak Sunstreak is Dune's role model, he looked up to her from a very young age, and he cares for her deeply, always pushing himself to impress her, even if she isn't there to see it. A faraway thing That makes my soul sing To be at such speed It's like he's encased In a dreamy wonderland Gallery ;} Blanktransparent.png Leaping across canyons Racing through the banyons He flys without wings On the shifting winds He races with pounding rhythm Even the ground will swim There he goes off to chase the wind Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Indigoxfathom) Category:SandWings Category:Males